


Erotic moments with Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: A short story about Arthur making love to you
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 16





	Erotic moments with Arthur

“I want to bury myself inside of you” Arthur gasped into your half opened mouth. Your lips lingering on his upper lip scar, like you wanted to hold on to that part of his body. That small spot was where you found him. Your salvation. Your rescue. Hope. 

“...so deep there is no space left between us” he added, his breath heavy with coffee and cigarettes blowing warm into your face,

“I`m going to make you mine” he pulled on the waistband of his pajama pants, his messy bed hair falling to his forehead, which was shimmering with sweat.

“I already am ...” you whispered. So quiet yo`ve been afraid he wasnt even able to hear the words, but he did. Arthur always listened. Even to the silence. Even what was said between the lines. He was able to hear your words unspoken. Especially the ones unspoken. He knew the meaning of every moan and breath escpaing your shaking lips. And he knew he was the reason for them. 

“What?” he asked but his mischieveous smirk already showed that he knew the answer.

“Yours” you breathed while Arthur was sucking your bottom lip. You still held on to his scar. Dont let go. Never let go.

You needed to feel his vulnerability. 

If only you could bottle up his smell and taste. His essence.

Arthurs hands travelled all over your body, his left hand grabbing your wrists, holding them close together while he pushed you closer to the bathroom wall. His arms were stronger than they seemed.

“I wanna touch you” you begged with your hands unable to move. Arthurs grin got wider “So? Where do you wanna touch me?”

“Everywhere” you replied. 

“Tell me where” he whispered but with a strong voice, hot against your ear while he placed tender kisses on your neck. One after another. Teasing you.

“I wanna touch your face.. your chin...your chest.....”

You felt him smile against your ear

“Down your tummy, you hips, between your legs..... I wanna feel how much you crave me”

Arthur allowed you to use your hands now.

You pulled down his PJ pants. They fell to his knees without a sound. The only sound in the room was Arthur and you breathing. 

Your fingers, curious as always, reached down between his inner thighs to wittness his beautiful arousal.

His skin was tender and warm. 

Arhurs soft tongue parted your lips as he started to rub himself against your hands. 

Your tongue mirrored the dance of his and soon you got lost in the rythm that played inside is head. Kissing Arthur was like slow dancing. Getting fucked by him was like he was slown dancing on your insides.

Arthur gently pressed you against the bathroom wall and buried himself inside of you. Starting his dance. His eyes searching for yours. Always searching for yours. To see the love they held for him. 

He told you how he could see himself in your pupils.

“Tell me that you love me” he tried so hard to sound confident but his voice cracked, which gave the love he made to you an incredible touch of vulnerability that turned you on even more.

“I love you Arthur. I love you so much I wish we could stay like this forever.”

As you reached around his torso, you felt his unique shoulder bone move under the palm of your hand. The details of his body always felt so intimate to you. Like a secret you shared togeher and no one else knew about it. 

You were his first and his last. And nothing could ever come between you. You were the only person in the entire universe that knew him so well. Knew his body so well. His mind.

Arthur gently pushed himself inside of you. Like there was still a way to go deeper. His lips close to your ear, kissing it “Do you think I`m beautiful?” he asked as you ran your fingers through his curly hair. 

“Oh my god, yes you are , Arthur. You are so beautiful.”

“So as you” he moaned as he almost reached the point of no return.

Watching his facial expressions while he couldnt take the pleasure any longer made you reach your point,too. The welcoming heath that rose up in your very core and made your body tense, exploded into a final state of being relaxed and blissful. You focused on Arthurs dark eyebrows twitching. The fine lines beneath his eyes. But then you closed your eyes to just feel how your body embraced him from within.

“Come inside of me Arthur. I need to feel it “ you whispered. 

Arthurs movements increased as he mumbled sweet “I need you`s” into the crook of your neck. A soft bite near your collarbone as you felt his warm juice filling you.

His heavy breath was the sweetest love song that ever escaped his lips.

His trembling body the final bow after a dance.


End file.
